


The Dinner Incident

by CellophaneDiamond



Category: Naruto
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Married Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25274731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CellophaneDiamond/pseuds/CellophaneDiamond
Summary: "Moved by the genuine desire to please his husband, Obito decided to cook dinner that night and surprise Kakashi when he arrived home after a long day of village-ruling business."
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Comments: 2
Kudos: 85





	The Dinner Incident

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone! 
> 
> Another Kakashi/Obito to enlighten our lives.

Kakashi was almost perfect in Obito’s opinion. Handsome, a heavenly body that did wonders to him, polite, lovable, attentive to his feelings,a great Hokage and loved kids… Literature taste aside, Kakashi was the person of his dreams.

But one of the most surprising and unexpected qualities of his husband was his cooking skills. 

Obito even noticed that his body was already conditioned: whenever he saw Kakashi tying on the apron, his stomach growled.

He was grateful to have such an amazing man in his life and kept thinking in a way to reciprocate the gesture. It wasn’t long before he decided to do the same and, moved by the genuine desire to please his husband, Obito decided to cook dinner that night and surprise Kakashi when he arrived home after a long day of village-ruling business. 

His lack of knowledge in the kitchen was far from newness, being know from his teen days, when he almost burnt a sleeping tent do crips in a bonfire accident. It led him straight to the library to find a book (Bakashi had nothing on his shelves other than that sage-damn Icha Icha collection). 

The library wasn’t much help in building his confidence in the kitchen, but crumbled his little self-faith to shards. Although the catalogue was vaster and more diverse than Kakashi’s shamefully poor shelves, Obito noticed that the recipes on the books he chose were too hard for him. Some required for ingredients he never heard before in his dear life and those ingredients needed to be cooked with certain techniques, those as unknown as the ingredients described in these elegantly designed books he learned so quickly to despise.

Reality came crushing on him as he flipped the pages: Obito had to start with low-profile dishes, the ones that required a minimum amount of skill. 

Like hard boiled eggs and plain white rice.

He prowled around the place, gathering all the books about simple cooking he could laid his hands on and sat by one of the farthest tables to read protected from the librarian’s angry gaze on the mess the Uchiha had done with the tomes. 

It took him all morning and a few good hours of the begging of the afternoon, but Obito emerged victorious from the library, after spending a lot of his precious time on looking through books and having his idealistic plans reduced to a much more achievables ones. He left the building with a cooking book for beginners, several pages of personal notes and more sheets of paper with back-up plans hastily copied from some magazines he found.

Obito walked around the village buying the necessary ingredients to his recipes and helping the elderly with their bags a couples of times. He stopped by nearly every grocery store and market around Konoha while searching for the best of the best. In one of the shops, the saury fish weren’t beautiful enough, in another, the vegetables looked too sad.  
But to add a layer of frustration on an already pretty annoyed Obito, he found out that sometimes you had to settle with the depressed looking eggplant because that was the best you could find in that damned place. He inhaled a few times to control a flare of anger building in his stomach and bought the best ingredients he could, even if they were not the perfect ones. 

Obito strolled around a bit more, thinking what he could do to bright the place and build the mood for a romantic dinner. Which would lead, if everything went well, to the desert: himself. The Uchiha managed to suppress a dirty grin that would look ridiculously inappropriate in the middle of the street during plain sunlight.

He popped by the flower shop to buy a elegant ikebana to decorate the room during their super special dining date. The Yamanaka girl was ever so gentle, helping him choosing an arrangement of blooms. The one he had in mind said “I love you, that’s why I made you dinner” with a hint of “Sorry in advance if the food tastes like dry sand”. Sadly she didn't have anything in that track, but, instead, she offered him a beautiful piece of red and yellow chrysanthemum with a touch of green from delicate leaves elegantly organized in a polished vase made of carved dark brown wood.

Obito waved Ino goodbye and strolled from shop to shop, suggested by the blonde girl in answer to his musing about decoration. He brought scented candles, a nice tablecloth - because he knew quite well the sage-damn Hokage didn’t have a single one - and more trinckets to enhance the scenario for his surprise dinner. 

Obito arrived home and attacked the tasks. He not only cleaned the house. He cleaned it like his life depended on it. When he settled the broom aside, the place was spotless, pristine like it has never been before. Sakura could proceed with a surgery in the middle of the dinning room without a single worry of infection. Next, the Uchiha arranged the table, putting all the decoration in place. Then he shook his head with displease and started all over. It took Obito about three times to get satisfied with the way he decorated the table. If he went on, fighting his aesthetic senses to work properly, Kakashi would arrive, see the sweaty Obito in the middle of the scattered ornaments and leave for a ramen at Uchiraku's.

After everything was neatly placed on the recently-cleaned counter, Obito opened on a simple recipe he chose before hand and got started.

Obito planned his cooking schedule and decided to begin preparing fish, then with the miso soup and the last to be done would be the rice. He could finish the saury when Kakashi arrived, so everything was steaming hot and wonderful. 

Obito found out he was already late and that the fish was supposed to be marinating for a good fifteen minutes now. But he optioned to ignore the passing hours as he ignored Kakashi reading taste and keep a positive energy.

He grabbed the packed were the saury were. They were sliced open and cleaned with his kunai, because it was sharper than all the kitchen knives in the house. Secondly, he noticed he forgot to buy spices, so he seasoned the thin fishes with salt and whatever else he could find. Obito set the protein aside to marinate for as long as possible, gathering all the flavours and went on in his task.

The Uchiha blended the ingredient for the sauce and poured everything down the drain after tasting it. Evil tasted like that. 

Madara must’ve tasted like that. 

Deciding to make the sauce last, he moved of to the dessert (the one that was not himself and Kakashi wouldn’t touch, because the madman hate sweet things) and later, while the treat was chilling in the fridge, he would cook the rice. Obito would finish the sauce when the rice was about to be done and fry the fish to keep it hpt and crisp.

Soon he discovered cooking rice was. So. Fucking. Boring. 

How can someone wait this long for the damn rice to cook? Now he understood why Naruto’s diet was solely based on instant noodles. It lacked all the nutrients the human body needed (more than once Obito wondered if the boy was severely malnourished), but it was fast. Gloriously and soothingly fast.

The fire on the stove was too tiny and too inefficient. Obito paced around the small kitchen checking if the rice was done already every ten seconds. Nothing. Not even a single bubble. After lifting the lid for the nth time, an idea popped in his mind: perhaps he could speed up the process of cooking the rice and take a further step ahead the more amusing stages of the recipe as shaping the nigiris and decorating the dishes. It wouldn’t hurt to make the flames stronger. He only had to be careful.

Serpent. Ram. Monkey. Boar. Horse. Tiger. Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu.

It was supposed to be a small ball of fire, just enough for the water boil faster, but truth be told, Obito was never the kind of man fond of subtleties. He would die denying mismeasuring the amount of chakra to mold in his chest, but when he breathed the ball of fire out, large flames roared from his lips and took over the pan. 

And the stove. 

And the wall behind the stove.

And the ceiling.

As he stared wide-eyed to the blackned kitchenware and observed the soft grey tendrils of smoke emerging from the molten remains of Kakashi’s stove swirling towards the ceiling, Obito thought about the oddity of fire being a natural affinity to the Uchiha clan and the curious pattern in his life of burning things to ashes while cooking.

He also thought if the scented candle could mask the powerful smell of burnt metal. 

Obito quickly kamuy-ed the melted stove away from the kitchen and with that, most the smoke was gone as well. At least no more smoke would come. For a split second he worried the kamuy dimension would burn to bits too and if it would affect his brains or something, but the only sound he didn’t want to hear now echoed from the living room. 

At least his hearing was good, something to be thankful among the horror of the Fifth Ninja War's battlefield placed in Kakashi’s kitchen.

Almost inaudible steps crossed the room. Kakashi. The rustle of the fabric spoke of the Hokage mantle being taken off and tossed over the back of the sofa, then another round of steps that silenced when the kitchen door flung open. 

For a few seconds there were only sound to be heard was of the cicadas singing outside.

Kakashi sighed. Obito could perfect picture his closed eyes and heaving chest. 

“Obito?”

“Yes?” he turned around slowly to meet Kakashi’s scrutiny.

“Why are the kitchen walls black? And do you mind telling me where my stove went?”

The Uchiha waited a couple of heartbeats to answer.

“Surprise!”

“Were you cooking diner?”

“Yes.” 

Kakashi giggled softly and cover the distance between them with two large strides. He lowered his mask and placed a feathery kiss on Obito’s cheek.

“Wanna have some ramen?”

“Please.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, there!
> 
> I hope you had as much fun reading it as I had writing this work. 
> 
> Obito gives me the clumsy cook vibe, the kind that can't even boil water. At the same time, he loves to please the ones within his heart and could do anything for their hapiness. Even test his luck in the kitchen.
> 
> This fic started something else entirely, but I'm glad with how it ended up being.
> 
> Thanks for reading and if you liked, please, feel free to leave kudos and comments.
> 
> See ya!


End file.
